A Flame Willed Heart
by Kelly2013
Summary: Rewritten. Liane finds out from the talking cat Seline she is Sailor Flame Heart. Oh, and that she, only her, can defeat the Dread Kingdom.


**Hi! As y'all know, this is a rewrite. I've changed a bit of the plot (no Usagi) and Lina's name (Selina). It's also in first person. If anyone wants to read the terrible original, please ask and I'll DocX to you. First chapter's a bit short, sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow! My ankle hurts," I groaned as I tried to stop the pain with my hands.

My ballet teacher loomed over me, her face twisted in a frown. "Liane, you need to straighten your legs! You might of not fallen over."

Of course. She hated me, I hated her, and my legs actually _were_ straight but when I started to bend my knees to go down, I let go of the barre and _bam_!

Why did my mom sign me up for ballet, anyway? It was a six-week thing, Tuesdays and Thursdays, just me, and absolute torture. Today was actually my last day (thank goodness!) and I had two minutes left (finally!). I didn't even the teacher's name. And I didn't care.

"Liane, get up!" snapped my teacher's haggard voice.

I got up slowly, carefully. "Look, it's three fifty-nine. Can I go? Please?"

I thought she was about to snap at me again, but instead she let out a small noise and rubbed her temples. "Yes, Liane, you may go."

Gratefully, I picked up my stuff, but as soon I reached the doorway, I suddenly got the chills. I turned my head to see the ballet teacher looking at me, staring at me, almost unnaturally. No, unnaturally, period. Her normally brown eyes seemed black, with a reflective quality. Like a pair of animal eyes were watching me instead.

I hurried through the dinky lobby, out the door, and tripped over something. A white cat hissed at me and jumped away.

"Stupid cat," I mumbled as I got up, and got out of there.

* * *

After walking the couple of blocks to my house, I slipped through the door and almost ran into my mother.

"Liane! Hi! How was ballet?"

"Fine. Absolutely fine. It had never been more perfect."

"Liane?"

"Fine. It was horrible. Where are you going, anyway?" My mom was a news reporter, kind of. But she was wearing her work clothes.

She smiled at me, and sighed. She reached over and brushed a strand of my long thick brown hair out of my eyes. "I have to be at the station in fifteen minutes, about that story concerning the attacked girl."

"You mean..."

A girl had been brutally torn apart in the park nearby a few weeks ago. A couple of police were still parked there. But it's scary, being next to a murder sight. But I pushed it away as my mother began to talk again.

"Yes, unfortunately. But there's dinner in the fridge, that casserole we had yesterday."

"But, Mom," I started, but she waved me off.

"Sweetie, I really need to go. See you in a bit."

"Yeah," I murmured, mostly to myself, as she literally flew out the door. "See you soon."

After I finished dinner and homework, I ran up to my annoyingly pink room. I fell on my bed and stared at the ceiling, not really doing anything.

Ever since my idiot father had run off with another annoying bitch who he'd been sleeping with, it was just me and Mom. That's kind of how I met my best friend, Brooke. Her father had also run off, so when I talked to her, I guess we bonded.

My thoughts then turned to her. Having nothing else to do, I picked up my cell phone of my dresser and started to dial her number, but her answering machine came on. I frowned and left a message to call her back.

I had talked about Brooke in dance one time, trying to stall for time once, but the teacher told me to shut my yap hole and turn, which I guess we were doing turns that day.

Then I remembered dance again and my teacher, how creepy she was when I left. I had never seen her look like that. As a matter of fact, I'd never seen _anybody_ look like that. I wondered if I was just seeing things. Probably. But I was glad they were over. What kind of person gets pleasure out of watching a fifteen-year-old fall over?

I sure didn't.

Them my phone rang, which made me jump at least a foot in the air. The caller ID displayed Brooke's number. Good. I snatched it up.

"Hi!"

No answer.

"Brooke? It's Liane."

Light breathing.

Starting to freak out, I hit the END button and turned it off. Had she prank called me? No, she wouldn't do that, but had she called me on accident? But then why could I hear breathing?

I tried to let it go, for now.

I looked at the mirror. I had green eyes and pale skin. And I mean pale. No matter how much I tried to tan, I wouldn't tan.

Sad.

A rustling downstairs scared me. Was Mom home already? No, she couldn't be. I cautiously leaned out of the room, my phone in hand.

Small footsteps.

I was in the middle of the stairway now. Should I call Mom? Probably had her phone turned off.

Instead I dialed 911 and got ready to hit the CALL button.

"Ouch!" came an unfamiliar female voice. Mutters accompanied it.

That was it. I hit the CALL button and held the phone to my ear.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"Um, hi, this is Liane Aymen, and there's a strange woman in my house-" I rushed.

"Ma'am, you'll have to slow down-"

"Liane?"

"Um, um-"

"Liane, is that you?"

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

A...a _cat_ stepped into view. Hey, wait a minute! That was-

It talked. Dead serious.

"Liane?"

I stared and whispered, "Never mind."

I hung up. And stared as shock began to set in. "You're a talking cat-"

"Yes, I know. Liane, you are Sailor Flame Heart."

I simply dropped the phone.

* * *

**So what did you think? Better? **

**Review?**


End file.
